


Blaze of Glory

by DragonflyonBreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Brothers, Family, Friendship, Gen, No Slash, Platonic Soulmates, The End is Near, Winchester Brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyonBreak/pseuds/DragonflyonBreak
Summary: "Because the simple truth was… everything was going to end. They could both feel it – it was an unspoken truth that they couldn't put into words or possibly begin to explain. But their time was running out and it was going to be for the last time." My tribute to the Winchester brothers.





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I was doing that thing where you just write and write whatever comes to your mind until flow happens. Well. It happened earlier today. I was donating plasma and this popped out and let me tell you, it almost made me cry. I'm sad Supernatural is coming to an end - I've been in this fandom for less then a year and I'm not quite ready to say goodbye. But I love and respect the actors and applaud their reasoning to not just let the show fizzle out but instead go out with a bang. So, here's my little tribute to the Winchesters.

For the first time in a long time, it was just the two of them in the bunker.

And it was quiet.

They had worked silently with each other throughout the day, doing simple meaningless things. Laundry. Dishes. Cleaning their weapons, cleaning their rooms, and finally detailing the Impala together. Hours of work and not a word exchanged between them.

When it came to each other, they didn't always need words and sometimes words just weren't enough.

Somehow, they'd ended up here, in the kitchen together. Dean had pulled out the beer and they simply sat across from each other, drinking and thinking and taking comfort in each others steady, constant presence.

Because the simple truth was… everything was going to end. They could both feel it – it was an unspoken truth that they couldn't put into words or possibly begin to explain. But their time was running out and it was going to be for the last time.

One more impossible battle. One last great evil to overcome.

And then that would be it.

There was sadness in the thought that they both shared. But there was peace in it too. Peace that they would finally be done – with hell and demons and monsters and sacrifices so big that they lost a piece of themselves every time and never quite got it back. Peace that they were going to leave this world together this time and peace that there would be no coming back.

No more painful goodbyes.

Despite everything, every challenge they'd faced, every horror they'd witnessed, and every mistake they'd made… they had made this world better. Had done their part and then some. And they found comfort in the knowledge that there would be people left – good people – who would remember them after they were gone.

Saying goodbye was always going to be hard. Letting go was never easy. But as long as they had each other, it was going to be okay.

"You ready for this, Sammy?" Dean finally asked quietly, setting down his now empty beer bottle. His words were soft and he put as much tender affection as he could into that simple, ambiguous question. Trusting that Sam would hear everything that question encompassed. And he felt his lips twitch slightly upwards when Sam gave him that look. The one that told him Sam had heard everything Dean wanted him to hear.

"Always." Sam replied, smiling a soft smile at him. They held each other's gaze for a long time, drinking in the sight of each other, in a moment that wasn't going to last for much longer.

Dean saw his own acceptance of their inevitable end reflecting back at him from Sam's eyes and he felt a warm rush of love sweep over him for his brother and knew that Sam felt the same, judging by his eyes watery eyes.

A tear slid down his own cheek before he could stop it and he sniffed, standing up quickly and wiping it away.

Sam stood up with him and moved to clap him on the shoulder.

"Let's get to work." Sam said gently, raising his beer to him. Dean nodded at him and then they headed out side by side.

One last job. One last hunt. One more time.

They were going to go out together, the way they always knew they would – in their beautiful blaze of glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love feedback!
> 
> DragonflyonBreak


End file.
